


Time to time pulse back.

by Bunnariacchi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/M, I'm Sorry, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnariacchi/pseuds/Bunnariacchi
Summary: It was the worst way to probably tell him the truth, but her mind was elsewhere and everything came spilling out and now,Now she had to rewind once again.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Marianne von Edmund, Ferdinand von Aegir/Bernadetta von Varley, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 37





	Time to time pulse back.

In the cementery, of course she was there.  
When his beloved had things on her mind, she was in the cementery, paying her respects for her mother and father.

When he arrived, she was staring into nothingness, or at least, it seemed like it.  
She seemed like the version of herself from all those years ago, the same version that seemed "off".  
A chuckle, yeah, it's like her hair turned "on" like her emotions, now that he notices.  
He crept up from behind and hugged her.  
A startled little yelp left her mouth.  
"Oh, goddess, it's just you"  
She said, relaxing almost immediately in his arms.  
"How was your day, my beloved?"

Yuri rested his chin on her head.  
"Nothing special, you know, the same as always, checking upon the people in abyss and all"  
"How is Ms. Faey?" The archbishop asked silently.  
"Better now! she's been taking her medication more regularly, maybe thanks to the holy intervention of your Holiness visit" Yuri chuckled slightly "ah, that was a mouthful"  
His wife let out a tiny laugh, oh, his second favorite sound.

Minutes passed, she seemed engrossed again in whatever was on her mind.  
He didn't like when things like that happened, so he decided to break the silence.

"A penny for your thoughts?" The mockingbird asked, rubbing his thumbs over her palms.  
"I was just...wondering" She said, looking at the horizon "thinking about our past comrades and allies"  
"Hmm?" Yuri looked pensive, as well "care to elaborate?"  
"Goodness, how intrusive you are, huh?"  
He laughed "well, I'm curious about-" he spun her around and caught her by the hips "whatever the lovliest," their foreheads were touching, he stared right into her green eyes "beautiful-est" he came closer, she was blushing "kindest wife was thinking about"  
"Beautiful-est isn't even a word, handsome" she snarked.  
"Always the teacher" he joked, "now then, care to talk?"  
A sigh.  
"Do you-" she caught herself and let go of his prying gaze "do you recall what I once said about 'people' that were best with other people, yeah?"  
He didn't like where this was going.  
"Yeah? And we fought because you thought I was perfect with Bernadetta, but I reckon she's happy as ever with Ferdinand, why?" Yuri let her go and stood at his full height "Are you thinking about that again?"  
The goddess' vessel tried to catch his hands but he took them away too fast, crossing them across his chest.  
"Yuri, no, it's only that I-"  
"You what?" His face was adorned by a scowl "Want to divorce me so you can elope with a prince or goddess-knows-who?" The lord let out a 'tch' sound "You've been like this ever since that envoy from Almyra came" his irritated voice cut right into her "What? The new Almyran king catch your fancy or what?!" He didn't miss the panic that lasted about 0.2 seconds on her face "Who is he even?!"

She stared at him, hurt, devastation and everything in between flashing in those big green eyes.  
He felt bad, pain and uncertainty bubbling from his core, that felt like needles stabbing his heart.

Then, she was tearing up.

Fuck.  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

He felt a dagger tear into his heart, but when he was about to grab her hands and tell her it was all ok, she finally spoke.

"Claude."

"What?"

The name of the golden deer's leader back in his school days, then the Leicester alliance's leader.  
He remembers that nasty fella disappeared after the battle of Derdriu, but, what?

"What's with him?" He felt wary.

"It's Claude. Claude is the new king of Almyra"

He scratched his head "and what about it?"  
Walking on eggshells, he asked.

She looked to her side, dejectedly.

"Oh, don't tell me-" He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him "Did he do something to you? Did he blackmail you? Endanger you in some way?" Yuri was desperate, looking all over her face for some clue "Just say the word and I'll have his head on a plate for you, sweetheart, just sa-"

His wife held her right hand up, and he shut up immediately.  
"Yuri, you're grabbing my shoulders a bit too tight"  
Yuri let her shoulders go after a quick sorry, then held her hands.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Yuri, I'm fine, he didn't do anything"

He felt like something else was coming, his mind wandered off to those sometimes she'd do and…

"Do you...Do you like him?"

She nodded, Yuri felt like his whole world came crashing down and took a couple steps back.

"What? Why?" He could only say.

The archbishop looked up to her beloved, and felt her heart being squeezed by the image that he had been torned to.

Hopeless, heartbroken, shocked and devastated could summarize how the underground lord looked right now.

"When?"

He looked at her, all his instincts screaming at him to run away, but his mind buzzing for answers to his questions.

Even thought those sometimes now had a name, he still wanted to know.

What did he have that Yuri couldn't or hadn't give to her?

"It's not about why, it's about...when" a deep breath "I have never stopped thinking about him, missing him and longing for him" she took a step forward.

"Did you lie to me then?" Yuri looked at her now unwavering eyes "Did you just use me?"

"No," she replied almost immediately "I do love you Yuri, it's just that I," she looked as broken and miserable "I have never forgotten him"

"How can you say that you haven't forgotten him?!" Yuri was now enraged, "You haven't had a relationship or something like that, you said that!" He stopped in front of her "You told me that I was your first and only one"

"In this world, Yuri" She tried to hold him, he staggered back "But I've been in so many timelines that I-"

"So that ring that you cherish so much!" He let out "the one that's always on your throat, the one that's so worn, is that from him?" Yuri was holding his head "Did he gave it to you when we were students?!"

"He gave it to me when we married, a long, long, time ago."  
She said firmly "you and I didn't meet, and we saved Fodlán from those who slither and their king, Nemesis."

He looked incredulously at her, "What?"

"I was his second in comand, I was his general and commander, we killed Edelgard and took back the kingdom from her, Dimitri fell in battle then."

But...Dimitri was alive and well, married to Marianne and being the almighty king of Fargheus.  
What was she talking about?

"Eh?" He laughed sarcastically "And when did this delusion of yours happened, huh?"

"After I resetted and searched for a way for those three to live and be happy, unfortunately, I could only save 2 of them and that was when picking the Blue Lions" she held her worn ring and carresed it "Due to the conflicting times and he being with the deers, I couldn't marry him, but I…" tears were coming out "I was happy if he was happy"

She looked at her husband.  
"And I am happy, thanks to you"

Yuri turned around.  
He didn't want to listen to another world.  
Resetting? Coming back and redoing?  
Ha!   
If she wanted divorce she could've only said so.  
No need for petty excuses nor stupid reasonings.

Ah, tomorrow would be another day.  
And he'd be a bachellor again, maybe he could reconnect with Balthus?  
Maybe he could go and visit Constance?  
Yeah, that seems like a good idea.  
To at least mend his heart a little.

She was screaming for him, he was ignoring her.

Ah aaah, seems like that wasn't the way to say stuff again.  
Of course not, what was she thinking?! 

Maybe one day she'll stop loving Claude as much as she does.  
And just wholeheartedly give herself to Yuri.  
But for now, even as she loves him with all her heart and being.  
Her soul isn't as in.

A couple of years more, yeah.

Time to pulse back.

She was looking at her mother and father's grave, when she suddenly turned back and smiled candidly.  
Running a bit towards him, she held him tightly.

Oh how she loved his scent and chuckles.

She looked up, his lavender eyes looking at her with adoration and eternal love.

She mirrored his gaze.

"How was your day, my beloved husband?"

Yuri smiled and gave her a peck.

"Much better now that you're in my arms, my love"

**Author's Note:**

> WOOOHOOOOO  
> I'm currently at the chapter where Flayn is captured so I don't actually know Yuri beyond his B support  
> But take that, you won't even tell me your real name so I won't tell you who is that sometimes that your wife adores, you asshole ⁽⁽ଘ( ˊᵕˋ )ଓ⁾⁾


End file.
